That Little Red Dress
by LycoX
Summary: Seeing Evelyn in a jaw dropping red dress leaves a certain Ragman a bit stunned.


**That Little**

 **Red Dress**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. As mentioned in another fic, my Ragmis/KidQuick connected fics will be ignoring that jaw dropping reveal from the most recent Arrow episode ending. And yes, I am MORE then aware of the fact that Evelyn has yet to be added to the character tags. Trust me, I'd be slow as Hell if I didn't realize that. Hell, they have Rene and Promy on it but not her, Rory, or Curtis? What up with that!?**

* * *

When she had come out of the bathroom in a jaw dropping red dress, Rory Regan couldn't help but stare with his jaw hanging open at the sight of her. As she looked damned beautiful and he couldn't help but think a thing or two about her that he shouldn't considering her age and their growing friendship. Evelyn had noticeably blushed at his reaction as she attempted to hide her face, though there seemed to be a pleased smile on those lovely lips of her's. A line of thought the Man of Rags had to squash down before it led to some really inappropriate thoughts. "Dude, might wanna close your jaw before you catch Flies." Muttered Rene as he lightly elbowed him in the side.

Making him jerk a little and cough. "Erm, right. Right. S-Sorry. She just looks… Looks really beautiful." Admitted the young man in awe.

Grins could be seen on the faces of the others while Evelyn blushed even more and her smile widened even more as she kept her face ducked away from him. Rory then blushed after he realized what he said. "I uhh, I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep, that you did Rags."

"Hey, when its true, its true." Remarked Curtis with a smile.

Causing Laurel and Felicity to nod in agreement while Oliver just sighed. "Th-Thank you, Rory." Evelyn said softly.

She loved the Hell out of the fact he had such a strong reaction to her in the red dress. And it made her wonder if perhaps this was a sign there was a chance for more then just friendship between them. And if there was, she would gladly run with it until they were definitely more then just friends. God knows she had laid wide awake in her bed thinking about him several times now. Thoughts that she figured might make him blush if he knew of them. "You're welcome." Replied the young man just as softly.

The two ended up staring at one another and it felt like they were the only two in the room at that point in time. Making for the others aside from the good Mayor to grin over it. "Stare adoringly later you two." Ordered the man as it was time to get serious here damn it!

His sudden interuption jolted the two and made them look away from one another while blushing. Snickers were heard from Rene but nobody paid him any mind. Laurel made a suspicious coughing noise and then smiled innocently when Oliver gave her a look before getting things on track and sending the two out to question someone who knew the man that Vigilante was trying to kill. And once they got the information they needed and let the guy go since he hadn't done anything wrong yet, Evelyn decided to try her hand at something. "So, buy a girl dinner?" She asked her masked crush with a smile.

Making him stop in his tracks as they walked towards their transport in the alleyway. " **Umm… What?** " Asked the man as that felt like a loaded question to him!

 _Please don't try and play dumb with me, Rory. I know you know what I'm getting at here._

"I know you were checking me out earlier, so do you wanna take me out for dinner?" She asked him slowly.

Rory pulled back his mask to show a confused look on his face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Walking up to him, she tilted her head to the side as her eyes looked up at him. "No, silly. I'm trying to get YOU to take ME on one. I like you, Rory, and I get the feeling you like me like that too."

"Evelyn… You're 17, I'm 24, that just wouldn't be right at all."

"Age of consent is 16 here. And trust me when I say that I am very much for consenting where you're concerned." Countered the girl firmly and a smile on her lips.

And before he could do or say anything, she leaned up and kissed him and took joy in the fact he didn't fight her off. Once she pulled back, she noticed his eyes were closed and she grinned and pecked him on the lips again. "Just think about it, okay? I think we'd be really good for one another." She told him softly and then walked around him and off to their transport.

Making him open his eyes and watch her as she walked on with a sway to her hips that made him let out a breath. "Oh boy… Bubbe, I'm in trouble." Muttered the man and then muttered some more in Hebrew as he walked on to the transport to get on out of here.

Naturally, Evelyn wouldn't make it easy on him either and wouldn't until he gave into her much to Rene, Curtis, Laurel, Thea, and Felicity's vast amusement. Though Oliver found himself debating if whether or not to give Rory a talk about the whole thing. Prompting Digg to make a remark about the rising of Daddy Oliver much to the man's dislike!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, I'm a stinker. Bubbe is Yiddish/Hebrew for Grandmother. I have a KidQuick fic next in mind to begin working on later tonight. After that, I'm gonna do my version of a Birds Of Prey fic that is connected with the Ragmis content. R and R!**


End file.
